Genesis
Charter Article I: Admission 1) All who wish to join must change their Alliance Affiliation to Genesis Applicant. Genesis Applicants shall be eligible for all rights and protection due a full member should the circumstances permit such grants of protection. 2) Applying Nations will be under the supervision of the Minister of Internal Affairs for 2 weeks. During this time, their activities will be monitored. Either the Minister of Internal Affairs or Trinity may deny membership, based on the 2 week period. 3) It is strongly encouraged that all members join the Blue Team. Any Applying nation under 30 days of age or under 5k NS will be required to join the Blue Team before being accepted. 4) No member of Genesis may be a member of another alliance. 5) Genesis reserves the right to deny any member admission at any time. 6) All Applying Nations must take the following Oath before being Considered: I, do hereby swear to uphold the Charter of Genesis. I will respect my fellow members and obey the Trinity. I will maintain my loyalty to Genesis and will not join any others. I will not make statements on Genesis policy unless directed to by the Trinity. I vow not to use or threaten to use my military in an Offensive manner without the strict permission from the Minister of Defence or the Trinity. Article II: Membership 1) Once a Nation has fulfilled the requirements defined in Article I, they will be granted Membership 2) Full Members must set and keep their Alliance Affiliation as Genesis at all times unless ordered otherwise by the Trinity. 3) Member Nations found in Non-Compliance with the Oath or Charter will be subject for disciplinary action from Genesis leadership. 4) Any Member of Genesis who wishes to resign should post an official resignation on the alliance forum after all existing debts are repaid. 5) Any member in good standing is allowed to run for for a democratically elected position within the alliance. Code of Conduct Genesis strives to be an honourable and respectable alliance. We expect our members to act in an accommodating manner. Members are to be respectful and keep a civil tone in any debate or discussion, with alliance members, or foreign dignitaries. If a member of Genesis violates these simple instructions the Trinity will have the authority to dictate the consequences for breaching these terms.. The punishment will be based on the individual case and will be handed out as the Trinity sees fit. Article III: Aggression 1) All war authorizations must come from the Trinity. If Trinity is absent, authorization may come from the Minister of Defence. 2) Members found to be engaged in unauthorized war will be expelled. 3) Members found employing nuclear warfare as a pre-emptive strike without authorization will be punished to the fullest extent, as deemed necessary by the Trinity. Article IV: Response to Aggression 1) An attack on one member is considered an attack on the entirety of the alliance. 2) Aggression from outside forces must be reported immediately to the appropriate area of the forum. 3) Attacked members have the right to conduct like kind and number of attacks. 4) Trinity may grant authorization to launch nuclear weapons on rogue attackers. 5) The Minister of Defence may grant authorization to launch nuclear weapons if Trinity is absent for more than 6 hours from notification of an incident. 6) All aggressor nations with an alliance affiliation must be reported immediately to government so government may verify membership. Attacked nations may still use like kind retaliatory counter attacks for every attack received. Article V: Trade and Aid 1) Members may trade with any nation they wish, though trading within the alliance is encouraged in the interests of promoting friendship and morale. 2) Members are requested to give trading partners no less than 24 hours notice when cancelling a trade. 3) Members are encouraged to aid each other. 4) Members may aid those outside the alliance, as long as it conflicts with no current treaties, and the nations being aided are not at war. Article VI: Government *1) Genesis will be governed by two institutions, the Trinity and the Congress, that will lead the alliance with powers granted in the following paragraphs. 2) The Trinity I) Powers of the Trinity A. Consists of three members. B. Leads and oversees the alliance. C. May veto any Congress decision with a 2/3 vote. D. May take disciplinary actions against members that breaks the Charter with an unanimous vote. E. Has the final say on mutual defence treaties with an unanimous vote. F. Has the final say on all other treaties with 2/3 majority vote. G. May approve or veto Charter amendment with an unanimous vote. H. May approve legislation with an unanimous vote after passing Congress I. May declare war with an unanimous vote. J. May appoint Congress with an unanimous vote. K. Receives all authority not given elsewhere in the Charter. II) Appointment A. If a position within the Trinity should become vacant the remaining members decide on a replacement with an unanimous vote. B. A Council member may be removed from the council by a 2/3's majority vote in the Council and a 4/5's majority in the Congress 3) The Congress I) Powers of the Congress A. Consists of five members. B. Each member of the Congress holds one vote C. May draw up legislation and pass with 4/5's majority. Legislation then goes to Trinity for approval. D. May negotiate treaties with foreign counterparts but needs to ratify it according to Article VI:2.I.F. E. May draw up and/or vote on any issue deemed necessary by the Trinity. F. Can bring any issue up to the Trinity for review. II) Appointment A. Congress Members hold their position for one month. Ba. Applications for Congress will be taken a week prior new appointments, over a period of 72 hours. Bb. Nomination campaigns for Minister of Communications will be open 7 days prior to the end of the month. Ca. Applications will be posted on the forum, not transmitted via PM. Cb. Nominations for Minister of Communications will be posted on the forum 5 days prior to the end of the month until the end of the month. Cc. Nominations for Minister of Communications requires to be seconded by a member of Genesis to be able to run in the election. Da. Trinity will convene and judge each application solely on merit, and render a decision 5 days after the beginning of application's start. Db. The Minister of Communications will be chosen in an election that starts 2 days prior to the end of the month and closes at the end of the month. E. Congressional appointments requires unanimous Trinity vote. F. Each member will only be able to hold one office at the time. G. Each member will only be able to run for one office at the time. III) Positions *A.Congress is made up of 5 offices. Each position carries the power of one vote. Each Congress member is head of a separate department, and they may select alliance members to assist with operations. B. Minister of Internal Affairs 1. Draws up internal legislation for vote 2. Organizes awards and programs to boost forum activity 3. Appoints the Chief Financial Officer to head up the Genesis Bank 4. Responsible for the Management of the Genesis Academy C. Minister of Foreign Affairs 1. Appoints Ambassadors 2. Makes arrangements for embassies/masking 3. May establish embassies at other alliance forums. 4. May make recommendations on treaties to Trinity D. Minister of Defence 1. Responsible for setting up military procedure and protocol 2. In times of war, responsible for allocating targets 3. In times of peace or war, responsible for activity drills and defence E. Minister of Recruitment 1. Responsible for setting up and maintaining recruiting guidelines 2. Responsible for the active recruitment of members to the alliance 3. Must ensure Genesis has a well trained and active recruiting staff. *F. Minister of Communications *1. Will be elected by the Genesis membership *2. Will be responsible for communication between the membership and the government *3A. Any member of the General Assembly may come to the Minister of Communications with their ideas for improvement of the alliance. *3B. The idea will be brought before congress by the Minister of Communication for discussion and vote. *3C. Ideas posed to congress are treated as legislation and follow the same rules and procedures. *4. Have the ability to elicit discussion from the General Assembly if Congress deems it necessary to find the opinion of the General Assembly. This should not be confused as an opportunity for voting. *5. Holds one vote as every other congress member Article VII: Protocols 1) Legislation 2) May be passed by the Congress with 4/5 majority. 3) Trinity may overrule Congress with a 2/3 vote. 4) Any member in good standing may propose legislation for vote. 5) Congress will have 72 hours to debate the proposal. 6) Congress will then have an additional 48 hours to vote on it. 7) The charter is the supreme law of the alliance.